His Sparkling Twilight, Her Swashbuckler
by MarioKirbySonicFan14
Summary: Princess Celestia sends Sword-fighting Swashbuckler to Ponyville, daily, to be tutored under Twilight Sparkle for neglecting his grades. Swashbuckler thinks his trips will be burdensome, but can Twilight can change that? TwilightXOC
1. Prologue

**Hey everypony, I'm back! I apologize for keeping you all waiting for so long since I announced I'll be writing "Of Tutoring and Love", but when I posted the story on , a few things were raised: such as "Why is Princess Celestia concerned about a failing student outside of her own school?" and "Why does the main character have TWO main talents?" And they've mentioned junk about "Mary Sues". So much to take in… But I **_**do**_** hope you'll enjoy this remake nonetheless.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic.**

His Sparkling Twilight, Her Swashbuckler

By

MarioKirbySonicfan14

Prologue

It was a nice day in the bright kingdom of Canterlot; the sun shined upon the gold-layered towers and pearl-white walls, letting them shimmer, and the weather was balmy. The kingdom's pony citizens were about, feeling very relaxed as they trot the streets, lounge at parasol-topped tables while sipping tea, and visit friends.

Two unicorns trotted down the streets. One was a male was grey-eyed in a coat of wood brown, his mane was stony brown, had thick bangs, and hung below the head, his tail was cut short, looking like the bristles of a paintbrush. His cutie was in the form of a cutlass sword. His wife was white as ivory with eyes of chocolate brown, her mane and tail was silvery and braided, and her cutie mark was also a sword: long with a complex hilt of a bow and cross guard. They were off on the business of their child. They arrived at a door to Canterlot's main halls, secured by a pair of Pegasus guards in gold armor and helmets.

As the couple approached the doorway, the stallion began, "Good day, sirs. My wife and I come by Princess Celestia's wish."

The guards nodded, and one of them admitted, "Right this way…"

The couple was escorted through the vibrant purple halls until they came to a set of tall gold doors. When they opened, they revealed the castle throne room. There, the couple saw a female alcorn perched upon her throne; she was white as the wife, had amethyst eyes, her hooves (to her tall legs) donned gold shoes and tiara a top of her head, where her long mane of bright greens, pinks, and blues, flowed. To top it off, her cutie was the very sun. She was Equestria's ruler and bringer of the morning star: Princess Celestia At the moment, she was levitating a quill that jotted document to document. She looked up to see the arrived and gave a welcoming smile,

"Ah. Good afternoon, Rough Cutlass and Espada Ropera. Thank you for coming on short notice."

The unicorn came up to her majesty and bowed.

"Of course, your majesty." Espada answered, "We hope we're not interrupting an important affair."

The princess shook her head, "Not at all. I trust your fencing classes are doing superb?"

The unicorns rose their heads up, and Rough answered, "Most definitely; especially my son, Swashbuckler."

Celestia stated, "We've only one thing to discuss, but we also need your son's presence."

Rough Cutlass' eyes widened, "Really? Will this be about placing him in the honor roll? That'd be quite the achievement!

The princess felt slightly nervous and turned her eyes away, "Well… At what time does yout son leaves his fencing classes?"

Rouge took out a pocket watch and sees the time reading '4:55', he says, "He should be about done now."

The alicorn monarch looks to the guards at her throne's sides, "Do find Swashbuckler, if you please?"

The guards nodded and answered, "As you wish, your majesty." And they trotted out of the royal corridor.

When the princess returned to the couples' faces, and Espada Ropera asks, "This _is_ about Swashbuckler achieving an honor roll, right?"

"Well…" The princess sounds, but continues, "Let's wait for him to arrive for the moment…"

Where ponies go for physical training and activities was _"Canterlot's Studio of Fencing"_. As instructors prepare for upcoming classes…

…A duel was at hand…

Facing the blades of two earth ponies was a unicorn pony, a colt, 16 years of age. He was able-bodied in a coat of peach (like a hue in the overuse of vanilla extract mixed with powdered sugar), his eyes were brown, rich as chocolate, his mane was short, slightly messy and was shaded in dark brown, and his tail was short. His flank was patched by a cutie mark in the form of two crossed foils. Atop his head was a brown wide-brimmed hat; decorated with ostrich plumes of orange and a long, thin pheasant feather, and around the colt's waist was a fashionable red sash a pirate would don, and a black belt with a brass buckle. He greatly parried as his opponents lunged their blades to his chest. As the blades clashed and lunges were parried, the ponies have kept moving around the room. When the unicorn was cornered to a judge's table, he pretend to step forward but flipped across the table. The earth ponies came around, and their blades were riposted when they brought them down to the unicorn! The unicorn then advanced forward; and just when he received the chance to disarm the enemies…

"What is going on here?" A grey Pegasus called out, causing the fighters to cease combat, "You boys know you're supposed to practice upon a piste!"

The crème unicorn began, "Uh… Sorry, Master Razor Wings. But the guys and I and I thought it'd be more interesting to move around the room than just footing back and forth."

"Maybe so, Swashbuckler…" Razor admitted, "But it's intolerable during an actual completion; and on top of that, neither of you all are wearing protection!" He reminds as he points to a rack of white vests.

One of the earth ponies said, "Okay, I know we should be wearing the vests. But what's the point of telling that to Swashbuckler?"

The unicorn in question just grinned out of modesty.

"A lot of the students and instructors know how good he is!" The other added.

"Oh stop…" Swashbuckler bashfully said.

"Excuse me…" Called a deep voice.

The instructor and student turn to see a pair of royal guards.

"May I help you, gents?" Razor asked.

"We've been told that Master Swashbuckler would be here." One of them said.

The unicorn walked up and gave the guards a hat tip, "I'm he."

"We advise you come with us immediately."

Swashbuckler made no argument; he sheathed his sword into his belt and followed the guards. Just before they stepped out of the building, the guards looked back to see if the student was with them, but instead saw a kind deed: Swashbuckler's horn glows an orange aura and levitated a colt, much younger and shorter than he, to a water fountain.

"Nice kid…" One of the guards commented to the other only to be answered with a nod.

A moment later, the foal was set down and thanked the older unicorn, who replied with his hat tip.

The guards and fencer soon arrived at the princess' throne room. The teen unicorn took eye of his ruler, and bowed while sweeping his hat off.

"Good afternoon, Princess Celestia. What business do…" Swashbuckler has then taken notice of Rough Cutlass and Espada Ropera, "…Mom? …Dad? What brings you guys here?"

The son came close to his parents and heard his father whisper, "I'm thinking her majesty's planning to put ou on the honor roll. Proud of yourself, you should be!"

"Oh…that." Swashbuckler said, sounding mundane.

Celestia began, "Do come with me."

The princess took the unicorn family to her study. And when she had them seated, she looked to the parents,

"Now, I'm sure you two know how much Swashbuckler has devoted his time into his work at my campus?"

"Oh, of course, your highness! Our Swashy has always done his best!" Espada admitted ecstatically.

The young colt cringed at his pet name.

Rough Cutlass grinned, "We could never be more proud!"

Celestia gave a small smile, "I'm very sure." She turned to Swashbuckler, "But might I ask what you do during your off-hours, young colt?"

Swashbuckler shrugged, "Well…many other activities, your highness." _'Far better than having my nose stuck in boring textbooks, that's for sure…'_ "…Such as drawing, and, of course, practicing fencing; runs in the family."

"You can certainly be quite busy, child. But I'm sorry to say, dear student, that I believe you must lessen your time with the sword."

The unicorns felt confused.

"What do you mean, your highness?" Rough asked.

Taking a deep breath, the princess explained, "I'm afraid Swashbuckler's assignments have been turned in without completion or been ignored completely. For the past two grading periods this went on. He's been recommended tutoring since the matter arose, but he has always said he'll do better, but little has changed… And he dismissed every tutor."

Swashbuckler looked away, like a crime he committed was discovered; while his parents felt unconvinced.

"…Princess Celestia…" Stammered Rough, "…I'm sorry for objecting, but Swashbuckler would never ignore his work."

"Indeed!" Espada agreed, not raising her voice to the princess, "He has always done so well and he told us so!"

"Your faith in your son's studying is strong," Celestia said, "…but I'm afraid Swashbuckler has told you something different…" Her horn gave a golden glow and levitated a sheet of parchment, scrolled up, to the parents, "Right here is your son's grade reports from the previous two grading periods."

The scroll came into Rough's reach. He opened it up and what his and Espada's eyes met could make them shatter into pieces; chiseled into the paper were letters of failure: F's, F's, and more F's! The parents were silent for several moments, never taking their upset orbs off the paper.

Swashbuckler broke the silence, "Uh… Look, I can explain."

After a heavy sigh, Rough Cutlass and Espada Ropera faced their son with stern eyes.

"The reports never lie, colt. We'll discuss this later." Espada silenced. She turned back to the princess, "Your highness, there must be another alternative or tutor Swashbuckler."

Princess Celestia ginned and nodded, "There is."

"There is?" The parents asked, eyes lighting up with hope.

"There is?" Swashbuckler echoed.

"Absolutely." Celestia confirmed, "Although she has an important mission she's been carrying out, my personal student, Twilight Sparkle, has volunteered to take Swashbuckler in when I told her of the situation. Of course, she doesn't live here in Canterlot, but my guards can fly him to Ponyville. Your son can stay during weekends. And since Ponyville isn't so far from here, he can be escorted after school on weekdays."

Swashbuckler couldn't believe his own two ears; visiting a town just for studying on weekends and after school on weekdays. Her highness' plan seemed to strike him to the ground hard. But the young unicorn managed to speak out, "I _do_ get a say in this, right?"

The princess shook her head, "I'm sorry, Swashbuckler, but the decision is not yours to make. You've no option and must take the tutoring. You'll be escorted to Ponyville first thing after school tomorrow. Are we clear?"

Swashbuckler was silent.

Rough eyed his son sternly, "Swashbuckler, the princess has asked you a question. Now answer her."

Of course, Swashbuckler had his respect for his authorities, including the princess, but at the moment, he had an unusual lust to strike Celestia with the very sword he carried, yet he knew such an act would get him into even more trouble. Ultimately, the colt gave a nod to the princess, answering, "Yes… your majesty."

Celestia smiled, "Thank you, dear student. I expect you to show consideration to my student. Listen to her, do as she says, and respect her as you've done towards your mentors. I know you can restore your proud grades to how they were before, and I also hope you become friends with my student."

The unicorn family then departed out of the princess' study. Just when they were close to leaving the castle halls, Swashbuckler groaned in irritation,

"I can't believe this…"

Espada and Rough looked back at their son with eyes of disappointment.

"Nor can we, young colt; and we couldn't be so disappointed in you!" Espada scolded.

"Huh?" Swashbuckler sounded, noticing his parants' attention to his grumbling.

"Not only have you ignored your work, but have lied to your mother and me about it! You're better than that, Swashbuckler; we know it, the princess knows it, even _you_ know it yourself!"

Espada puts a hoof on her husband's shoulder, "Now settle down, dear."

Rough Cutlass inhaled from his nostrils and exhaled out, "You're right, dear. All this will be just a bad memory when the good old grades return. And until they return, you, young colt, will be excused from your fencing classes."

Swashbuckler nearly shouted, "What?! B-but Dad, fencing's practically my bread and butter! Our family tradition, even! You can't expect me to drop it, can you?

Espada retorted, "But our relatives and ancestors tended to other matters when they needed to be addressed!"

Rough added, "And just like them, you shall do the same. No arguments about it. Understand?"

Swashbuckler knew he couldn't win, but just looked at the ground. The parents' look and feelings unstiffened.

Espada sighed, "My dear child… Do understand that we do this, not to torment you, but for what's best for you. You know that, right?"

Swashbuckler brought his head up, "I know, Mom."

Rough Cutlass made a small grin and placed a hoof on his back, "And like I said, as soon as the grades are brought back up, this whole thing will be just a bad dream; and you'll be back to en garde-ing before you know it. Right?"

"Yeah, that's true." The son agreed.

Rough pats his son's back, "Good. Now come; we must ready for your trip to Ponyville."

Nighttime was upon the land, by Princess Luna's summoning of the moon, and a young pony has yet to pack up for his trip. Princess Celestia's demand for traveled tutoring was stuck in Swashbuckler's mind like superglue. At the moment, the young unicorn was in his bedroom at his desk. To get his mind off of the recent meeting with his sovereign, Swashbuckler spent his time drawing; he levitates a pencil to sketch out a sword in his right hoof. Moments later, thumps from the door disrupted the colt's deep look at his sword. He turned to the closed door and heard his old stallion,

"Swashbuckler… Have you readied for Ponyville? I expect your luggage to be intact."

Swashbuckler looked at his bed to see open and empty saddlebags. He calls out, "Yeah, Dad! I'm just about done!"

After hearing his father walking away, Swashbuckler heaves out a sigh. With the sword still in his hoof, he looks deep into the blade, only to see himself with a façade of displeasure.

"My dear friend…" He says to his bladed arm, "Why must I be burdened with this… burden?"

As his mother and father said, Swashbuckler was certainly a legit student; the kind of student any teacher would wish to educate. For years, the young unicorn had proved himself to Celestia's school with hard studying, doing his best, and achieved the grades that'd make any parent proud! Unexpectedly, as time went on, and as he grew older, Swashbuckler began to see school differently; he felt like he was relearning subjects he's been studying grades before, grew drowsy as he listened to lectures, and thought homework to be time-consuming. He thought the whole idea of school was burdensome and boring, so he started to ignore his schoolwork for what can please him, especially practicing his swordsponyship, but that seems to come at an end. Now Swashbuckler was going to Ponyville by Princess Celestia's wish with no objections; daily to weekend visits. No choice.

The unicorn colt let out a sigh, submitting to his fate, and went to pack his bags (a wooden sword included). Minutes later, Swashbuckler climbed into bed, thinking of how his tutoring will be before drifting off to sleep, and his father's words echoed in his ears: _'as soon as the grades are brought back up, this whole thing will be just a bad dream'._

Swashbuckler sighed, "This 'bad dream' could last for a hundred years for all I know…"

**I wonder how Swashbuckler's gonna be when he arrives in Ponyville? I hope u like what I got so far! Do review, plz? Thx! Later! :)**


	2. Chapter 1: New in Ponyville

Chapter 1

New in Ponyville

The next day arrived and the afternoon was upon Equestria. As soon as he was dismissed from the Princess' school, Swashbuckler held his hat from the wind as he rode in a chariot piloted by pegasi . The young unicorn looked back to see all of Canterlot growing distant as he was carried off to his tutoring destination: Ponyville. He looked down at the land far below his hooves.

'_Can't help but think what's worse: Going to tutoring every day of the week or being discharged from my fencing classes?'_

Swashbuckler looks within the chariot to see his saddle bags; one of them packed with drawing equipment and paper, with a wooden sword sticking out.

'_All I can do is just hope the sessions won't be so long…'_

Minutes later, straw-roofed cottages could be seen below. The pegasi guards began to dive down and they landed on the gravel ground. Swashbuckler slipped on his bags and stepped out of the chariot.

"Thank you." He said to his pilots; they took off, returning to Canterlot.

Swashbuckler looked at the town before him; things were quite peaceful, a breeze was sailing through the town, and cheery ponies going about their ways.

"So where to go?"

An earthquake in the unicorn's gut shook up; he took notice. He chuckled out of embarrassment, "To get a snack, clearly."

Swashbuckler looked around to find a good place to eat, and found himself to be at the doorstep of a building that looked very much like a gingerbread house. He looked up at the sign hanging upon the wall that showed a cupcake.

After giving thought, Swashbuckler, with a bell rining, went into _Sugarcube Corner_.

He walked to the counter and looked below to see various sweets on dispay. Behind the counter was a female earth pony coming out of the kitchen; she was all pink: her coat and mane (which was large and bouncy and in a darker shade), her eyes were sky blue, and sported a cutie mark of three balloons, one yellow, the others blue.

Swashbuckler began, "Hi! I'd like a-"

"_AHHHHH! PIRATE! AHH!" _The unicorn was answered with a scream of terror from the pink mare and was pelted with all kinds of pastries.

Swashbuckler tried to protest, "No! Wait! Wait a-"

"No!" The mare cried as she hurled a cupcake, "Go away, you pirate!"

"Pirate? Now, hold on-"

A moment later, the unicorn found himself tumbling out the shop; he fell flat on his back with his hat masking his face.

After a groan, Swashbuckler uttered, "That was weird…"

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay?" Called a close female voice.

Swashbuckler rose up to his hooves, "Who? Me? Oh yeah. I'm just fine." He turned up his hat and saw another of his kind: a unicorn, but mare.

Her eyes were purple and her coat was in a lighter shade. Her mane was dark blue with a streak of hot pink with straight cut bangs; the pattern was the same for her tail, and her cutie mark was six-pointed spark in a shade of rose with five tiny white stars. She looked closely at Swashbuckler and saw his was covered in pastry topping. She giggled at the sight.

"What's so funny?" The colt asked.

"I think you just met Pinkie Pie, haven't you?" She asked.

Swashbuckler looked back to _Sugarcube Corner_, "I guess I have…"

"Anyhow, what brings you here?" The mare asked.

"Well, I'm here from Canterlot for some tutoring."

The unicorn mare lit up, "Really? Then you must be Swashbuckler, right?"

The colt nodded, "Yeah, I am."

"Great! I'm Twilight Sparkle. Princess Celestia says I'll be giving you tutoring."

Swashbuckler nods, _'Of course, she did…'_

Twilight turns around but turns her head to the male unicorn, "Ready to go to the library?"

The colt turns back to _Sugarcube Corner_, _'Wouldn't want to face that crazy mare, again…'_ He turns back to Twilight, "Sure, let's go."

Twilight replied, "Great! Just a little extra will bring you back to your game in the princess' school!"

The unicorns have arrived at a massive tree laden with windows and balconies. As the door was opened, the first thing Swashbuckler had seen exceeded what he thought to encounter: a saw a baby dragon in purple scales with green spines. Swashbuckler couldn't believe his eyes.

The dragon went to meet the ponies, "Oh hey, Twilight. I just found the books you need to tutor the student from Canterlot."

"Sounds good, Spike." Twilight said, "This is Swashbuckler. I'll be tutoring him for the princess." She walked to the table see three books, "Okay. All we got to go over is mathematics, literacy, physics, and history. With clear focus, Swashbuckler, we can-"

"Hey, Twilight?" Swashbuckler started.

"Mmm-hmm?" She answered.

"Before we can get started, do you mind if I grab I bite to eat? Couldn't get one at Sugarcube."

"Oh, sure!" Twilight allowed, "Just hurry back afterwards; we got a lot to go over."

Swashbuckler nods. As he quickly walks out, the colt heaves out a sigh of relief, which caught Spike's attention, raising an eyebrow. But when Twilight called him, the dragon snapped out of his trance.

"Take a letter, Spike." The mare advised. When Spike took a quill and paper, Twilight began, "Dear, Princess Celestia, I write to say that Swashbuckler has arrived in Ponyville. I will be sure to teach him all he needs to brings his grades back up. Your student, Twilight Sparkle."

Spike scrolled up the message, and with a deep breath, he blew out green fire that burned the scroll into smoke, which flew out the window. He turns to Twilight, "Are you sure you can do this tutoring thing, Twilight?"

The mare frowns, "What do you mean?"

Spike looks to the door Swashbuckler ran out of, "Swash seemed to leave pretty quickly. Wouldn't that mean something?"

"Well, he's just pretty hungry." Twilight said.

Spike shook his head, "That's not what I-" His stomach suddenly grumbled and the dragon just belched out a scroll similar to what he sent.

Twilight uses her pink aura magic to open the message, which said:

_My dear Twilight,_

_I'm glad to hear such news and _

_hope for the best in your experience _

_as a teacher. But I advise_

_that you have your friends as_

_supervisors during your lectures with_

_Swashbuckler; to make sure he pays _

_attention. If there's any problems, _

_don't hesitate to write. Good luck!_

_Sincerely,_

_Princess Celestia_

Later on, Twilight had asked one of her friends to come to the library. And who came through the door than a pink mare with a bouncy mane?

"Thanks for helping me out on short notice, Pinkie Pie." Twilight said.

"It's no problem Twilight!" The earth mare replied cheerfully, "So what is it that we're doing again?"

"Princess Celestia has asked me to take in a student, from her school, for tutoring." Twilight explained, "And she asked me to have you and the other to keep an eye on Swashbuckler so he'll pay attention. Now, I'll be right back; gotta get some paper." She climbed up the stairs to her quarters.

The front door was opened and Swashbuckler came inside. When Pinkie turned to see him, she loudly gasped in alarm.

"Oh boy…" The colt sounded out fear.

"The pirate!" Pinkie screamed. Out of nowhere, she pulled out a batch of cupcakes and threw them at Swashbuckler, once again telling him to beat it. "Get away, you sea curr!"

"Oh come on!" Swashbuckler protested while blocking the cupcakes with his bare hooves.

Soon enough, Twilight came down and saw the commotion. She acted fast and blocked Pinkie's aiming, "Pinkie! What're you doing?"

"I'm driving that pirate out of here so you can tutor Swashbuckler!" The earth mare explained as he pointed a hoof to the accused.

"Pinkie! That _is_ Swashbuckler!" Twilight explained.

The loony earth mare looked to the colt, and she had a guilty look on her face, "Oh! I'm so sorry! Sorry about that…"

Swashbuckler wiped his hat of any sweet debris, and nods, "Yeah, that's okay."

Pinkie turns to Twilight, "So do you think can you can tutor him?"

Twilight smiles and nods, "Princess Celestia believes I can, and I do, too. How hard could it be?"

"**How Hard could it be" indeed… **_**Can**_** Twilight be a good tutor? Will Swashbuckler accept his extra work? Who knows? Do review, plz? Thx! Later! :)**


	3. Chapter 2: Student Trouble

Chapter 2

Student Trouble

Twilight had started out with discussing an assignment in literacy. She had begun her tutoring. At first, things seemed to go well; Swashbuckler was indeed paying attention to Twilight as she went over a short story.

…But only for the first ten minutes.

Instead, Swashbuckler was more busy drawing out, in a flipbook, a ball bouncing up and down. When Pinkie Pie noticed the colt's animation, she didn't stop or protest him; instead she grew giddy at his work. Twilight heard her friend's giggles, and eyed her and Swashbuckler sternly.

Pinkie says, "You should really see what Swashbuckler can do, Twilight! He's flipping his drawings and making them move!"

She calmly said, "Swashbuckler. It'd be best that you focus on your work. Please pay attention."

Swashbuckler looks to Pinkie, who still had some giggles, and says, "Your friends seems to like my work."

Twilight sighs, _'I'm sure this won't happen again.'_

**The next day… **

Swashbuckler was staying the night at the library. He was soon woken up at a time he never expected when it came to tutoring. As he slept away, he received a soft tap at his side. He groaned it off. After a few more taps, the colt groaned wearily and turned.

One moment later…

Swashbuckler was violently shaken awake from his slumber.

"Wakey-wakey, buddy!" bugled a tomboyish voice.

Swashbuckler was yelling as he was shaken, but he escaped the forced grasp and grabbed his wooden sword.

"Hey! Get back!" He yelled as he pointed his weapon at his attacker.

At his bedside was a sky-blue Pegasus mare, with rose eyes, and a wily mane and tail of rainbow colors; even her cutie mark was a rainbow lightning bolt out of a cloud.

"Hey, easy there, pal." She said, "No need to get all defensive."

Swashbuckler lowers his sword, "Wait, who are you; and what're you doing here?"

"I'm just to wake you up for you tutoring with Twilight." The mare explained.

The unicorn colt looks to a nearby clock that read "8:00"; and he grew wearily annoyed. But he yawns to the mare, "I'll be… down in a minute…"

The mare grins and nods "Cool."

Swashbuckler sees the Pegasus mare leaves for the room below, and he drops himself back on the bed.

Twilight sits at the center table, catching up on the subject matter she'll be going over Swashbuckler. She hears the trots of the blue Pegasus coming down.

"Is he coming?" She asks.

"Yeah, he is."

"Great!" Twilight exclaims and turns back to her book, "We have plenty to go over today. You think you can help making sure he stays on task, Rainbow Dash?"

The Pegasus rubs a hoof on her chest and smirks, "You know I can!"

Twilight's friends had agreed to supervise Swashbuckler, but also took shifts.

Rainbow looks back up the top of the staircase and raises an eyebrow, "This guy should be down already…" She returns back up; and just as she thought, she sees Swashbuckler snoozing away. She says to herself, "Okay…so we're gonna do this the hard way, huh?" She fires up to the beds and hauls up the colt, who woke up in alarm.

"H-hey! Hey!" Swashbuckler protests "Put me down!"

Rainbow Dash sets him on his hooves at the lower level of Twilight's room. She grabs the colt's hat and sash; flies quickly around Swashbuckler and stops to see him dressed.

"Okay, okay! I'm gettin' up!" He submits.

Later on in the day, Swashbuckler was lucky to have breaks between Twilight's tutoring sessions. He was about in a grassy field, on his two hind-hooves, sword in hoof, practicing his fencing techniques.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 5-A, 7…" The unicorn colt recited several times as he moved, "Parry… thrust! Parry…" He suddenly felt his shoulder tapped and spun around and stood in a defensive position. A moment later, he eased up as he looked below, on the grassy ground, a Pegasus in a butter-yellow coat, a long petal pink mane and tail, aquamarine eyes, and a cutie mark of three pink butterflies. She was cowering before Swashbuckler, shaking like a mouse before a cat; most likely from the surprised defense stance. The colt grew embarrassed as he nearly struck somepony. "Um… Sorry; just practicing the blade. Fluttershy, is it?"

"Mmm-hmm…" She whimpered out. Fluttershy got up on her hooves, "Twilight sent me to see if you were ready to return to studying. Are you?"

Swashbuckler sighs, "Maybe in a few minutes."

"Well… okay, I guess." The pegasus mare submitted.

Several minutes had passed, and Swashbuckler was still practicing instead of returning to the library.

She scowled and marched up to Swashbuckler, took a deep breath and protested, "I would really appreciate if come back with me, please."

While he practiced his moves, Swashbuckler replied, "I will be in, soon. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 5-A…"

Fluttershy look at the colt in defeat; but her mind had hatched an idea. "I'll be right back." She sounded as trotted off.

"Whatcha say?" Swashbuckler asked. He looked around to see his tutor's friend, but saw nopony around. He shrugged and return to his swordplay. "1, 2, 3, 4, 5…"

A moment later…

A giant grizzly bear stepped over and roared ferociously into the unicorn colt's face and soon knocks him down.

"Holy hay!" He screamed while he returned back up, "I'm going! I'm going! I'M GOING!" He cried while galloping away, back to the library.

Fluttershy, who wasn't frightened in the least, turned to the bear and smilled; and the creature looked down to her and smiled back.

"Thanks." Fluttershy said.

Throughout the whole weekend and following weekdays, Swashbuckler had been giving his petty problems constantly, which were starting to bother Twilight, and most of her friends. Celestia's pupil was beginning to think about what Spike had thought on the day the colt arrived in Ponyville, mentioning how his gestures and how quick he was on leaving the library, and not just for a bite to eat; Twilight had thought about it for some time. It got to her so much, that her friends took notice.

The beginning of the following school week has ended: Monday. Twilight was getting ready for her session with Swashbuckler. Her face looked very disquiet and her stomach held the feeling. She was was lost in her mind so much, she acknowledge somepony coming in: an orange earth mare with green eyes, yellow mane that was tied at its end, sported a cutie mark of three red apples, and wore a brown cowboy hat.

"Howdy, Twilight!" The pony greeted, "Sorry I couldn't come help several days b'fore. And I'm pretty sure we got…" The mare looked and saw Twilight thinking deeply. She grew confused and waved her hoof at the thinking unicorn's face.

"Twi?"

After a quick call into her ear, Twilight was snapped out of her trance.

"Wait…Huh?" She sounded. She turned to the earth mare, who looked concerned.

"Are ya'll okay, sugarcube?" The mare asked.

"Uh… Hi, Applejack." Twilight manage to greet, "When did you get here?"

"Just a moment ago. I noticed you seemed a tad… distracted."

The unicorn looks down to the floor in embarrassment, "Oh, sorry."

Applejack smiled and shook her head, "It's no problem at all. But if there _is_ anything wrong, you can tell me."

The unicorn mare sighed, "Well… I'm thinking Swashbuckler isn't really engaged in his studying. Ever since we began days ago, he just sleeps off, draws, and reads stories; okay, I don't mind the reading, but he should be reading what's assigned to him."

Applejack scratched her chin with her hoof and raised an eyebrow, "That _does_ sound like a problem. And to tell you the truth, the others told me what went on durin' their shifts; Pinkie says he was makin' little flip drawings, Rainbow tried to give her own wake-up call when he was drowsy, Fluttershy need help from her bear friend, as for Rarity… well, I never really heard anything bad from her. She said Swashbuckler said he had his nose in his math book."

Twilight scowls, "Really?"

Applejack nods, "Sure absolutely. Have ya told the princess about this?"

Twilight shakes her head, "No. Princess Celestia believes I can do this. And I will. I'll just have to talk to Swashbuckler and see if I can help him."

Applejack nods, "That sounds like a good idea."

Twilight goes outside the front doorway and looks across the town, "He should be here by now."

A moment later, the corner of her right eye had spotted a familiar feathered hat that seemed to be moving upon a wall. Twilight turns back to Applejack, "I'll be right back." And she trots out to accost her student.

"Go get 'im, Twi!" Applejack rooted.


	4. Chapter 3: Intervention of Swashbuckler

Chapter 3

Intervention of Swashbuckler

Twilight was trotting through the town, following the trail of the neglectful student she tutors, and knowing where he'll be. She wasn't too pleased with Swashbuckler. As the unicorn mare followed, her mind was busy thinking.

'_I never thought this would happen. I felt like this could be a good experience for me, but all Swashbuckler has done was only ignoring his work. It's like he won't let me do this job or doesn't even want my help. Then again I guess I should've seen this coming; not all students are so studious, but they should know better than to ignore their schoolwork. I know I can ask the princess for assistance, but I feel I should I should handle this on my own, first. I'm certain a talk with Swashbuckler could help, and maybe we can work something out.'_

Just as she predicted, Twilight found Swashbuckler in the middle of a grassy field, practicing fencing with his sword, doing parries, lunges and such.

"Mm-hm…" She sounded.

While Swashbuckler busy with his practicing, Twilight walked up without the colt noticing. Her horn began to glow its magenta aura. In a flash, Swashbuckler had disappeared from where he stood.

"Sorry, Swashbuckler, but this is for your own good." She admits.

A flash was sparked within the library and Swashbuckler appeared into the library.

"1, 2, 3-" Swashbuckler sounded and became surprised of his new location.

"Good to see that you've came, Swashy-boy." Applejack greeted, with her tone of voice sounding slightly annoyed, and walking towards the student.

"I'm at the library? But how?" _'There's no way I could've used magic without knowing it. Unless…'_

The front door was opened, with the two ponies noticing. Twilight Sparkle came in, her face looking disappointed and disturbed. "Swashbuckler, we need to talk."

"We do?" He questioned.

"I'll just be steppin' out for a bit…" Applejack says as she walk out the door.

Twilight nods, and turns to Swashbuckler, "Sit down, please."

For the moment, Swashbuckler grew stunned at his tutor; just by the solid sound of her voice, and the look in her eyes, which he felt intimidated by, and couldn't look away from if he tried. He sees the closest chair near him and sits down.

Twilight breathes in and sighs, settling down. She sat down with Swashbuckler and before she could talk…

"So…" The male unicorn started, "What's up?"

"'What's up' is your lazy attitude. All I've been trying to do is help you with your school work, but you've spent each day ignoring me like school doesn't matter to you at all. You've shown no progress and only slept through my discussion and drawing whenever you had to write! Have you any idea how it make me feel; just to do my best and have it ignored?"

Just by her strong stern tone of voice made Swashbuckler look down, with the feeling of remorse slowly growing.

"You should consider yourself lucky that I _would_ devote my time to help you. Right now I'd let Princess Celestia know about this."

Eye widened, the threat struck Swashbuckler with fear; couldn't imagine what the princess would do if she knew he was showing no regards for her personal pupil, let alone his parents.

"But I won't." Twilight continues, relieving the male unicorn, "Instead, I want to get to the heart of the problem; and to do that I need you to tell me why you're always ignoring your work. _Is_ there a reason?" I ask you to do this so I can help you."

Even if he wanted to, just to tend to his own heart's delight, Swashbuckler knew that if he decided to ignore Twilight once more, she'd become very frustrated to the point where he would have no idea what she'd do. And so, he opened up.

"For the longest time, I was a devoted kind of student; showing my best efforts in every assignment, paying full attention during lessons, and so forth. And naturally, I received nearly the best grades I can make, and everypony was proud; my parents, my teachers, even Princess Celestia."

Twilight smiled, "That sounds really swell, Swashbuckler. I don't understand why you'd just ignore school so suddenly."

Swashbuckler nods, "Here's the thing; as I got older, I felt like I was re-learning the same lessons. A few times, because of what I thought, I actually wondered 'What's the point?' One thing lead to another, and soon enough I began to feel school was getting in the way of my fencing lessons and other things, and of course, for the past few months I've ignored everything to do with school."

Twilight frowned, "Swashbuckler… Thank you for telling me about what happened, but that's no reason to neglect you studies and disappoint those who we're proud of you. You _do_ realize that, right?"

Swashbuckler knew she was right.

"Unless you cooperate with me, you'll only be hurting everyone who believes in your efforts. As a friend, I want do what _I_ can to give you the help to need to bring back those grades, but I'll do it if you let me. Can we start over and pretend this never happened?"

Swashbuckler's mind thought quickly, _'Yeah. What's happening right now is all caused by me, and I can't go back to undo it; and it cost me my fencing classes. Now I should drop the act and make the best of this for the next few weeks.' _The male unicorn looked to Twilight, gave a small grin and nodded.

"Sure, we can. Sorry for the trouble."

Twilight smiled, "That's alright. So you ready to go over physics?"

Swashbuckler shrugged, "Why not?"

Twilight grabbed a book on science and the two unicorns looked into the pages.

While he was scanning info, Swashbuckler had thought for a moment, _'Gotta admit, she looks pretty when angry…'_

**Yeah, I know, something this serious is too short. I may not have put this in, but Twilight is the same age as Swashbuckler here. But honestly, when I was thinking up a chapter like this, I planning have Swashbuckler burst out more rudely, and wind up telling off Twilight, making her cry and let him flunk school. That would just make Swashbuckler unlikeable and mean-spirited. So I decided to ditch that idea for the better. And that wasn't the only idea, another involved the angel and devil scenario where they bicker about what Swashbuckler should do, but that would mean that they would steal Twilight's role of convincing Swashbuckler to study. But I'm pretty sure we can relate to Swashbuckler a bit, right? I hope you like it so far. Do review, plz? Thank you. Later! :)**


	5. Chapter 4: Better Friends Part 1

Chapter 4

Better Friends Part 1

Even though he still had his distaste for school, Swashbuckler had really changed what he had doing since the time he was accosted by Twilight. He was once neglectful and careless towards his studying, but started to feel reborn as the more pursuing student he once was; slowly, but certainly changing. The male unicorn had begun to listen to the princess' student more, even tried to when he grew drowsy from it; despite performing an algebraic formula incorrectly or getting the wrong answer, Swashbuckler was showing his efforts nonetheless. He had always showed his efforts, which grew more and more correct.

Little over a week has passed since Swashbuckler had restarted his devotion. At the moment, Twilight was quizzing her male counterpart with flash card on natural elements; with her magic, she showed a card with the symbol of "K".

"Potassium." Swashbuckler answered.

Twilight smiles and changes a card with the symbol "H".

"Hydrogen."

The unicorn mare flips another card.

"Gold…silver…copper… and platinum." Swashbuckler had answered, one by one.

Twilight's smile stuck good, "Great work, Swashbuckler. You've really been improving a lot."

The male unicorn nods and smiles, "Thank you."

Twilight puts her cards away and brings out text book, "By this rate, you'll be as good as your old grades return." She turns back to him, "So what should we go over next?"

As Swashbuckler opened his mouth, but before he could speak, his and Twilight's ears picked up the loud and awkward sound of deep, familiar rumbling, lasting for three seconds. When it died away, Swashbuckler's muzzle grew rosy, grew an embarrassing grin, and laughed softly, with Twilight along with him.

"My guess is lunchtime?" She presumed.

Swashbuckler shrugged, "Why not?"

The pair of unicorns arrived at a restaurant that Twilight had gone to when she started to live in Ponyville.

"'Allo. What might I get for you?" A waiter with a French accent offered as the unicorns were seated.

"I'll have a daffodil and daisy sandwich, please." Twilight asks.

"And I'll have a baked potato; toppings on the side please." Swashbuckler finished.

The waiter nodded, "Of course. Your orders will be ready in the next few minutes." He walked off.

The tutor and student were given their drinks; Twilight had iced tea, with Swashbuckler had raspberry lemonade.

The male unicorn's ear could hear faint sound from the sky, so he looked up into the far distance and noticed a familiar speedy Pegasus with a multi-colored mane and tail.

"Isn't that Rainbow Dash?" He guessed as he raised an eyebrow.

Twilight turned her head and looked up into the sky and distance, she smiled, "Oh yeah, it is!"

"What she doing, I wonder." Swashbuckler thought.

"She could be practicing for the Wonderbolts." Twilight predicts.

After a few moments of seeing Rainbow zooming about, doing loops, and such, Swashbuckler began to imagine something, "Actually, Rainbow reminds me of one of my old friends back home, Crash Landing."

"Really?" Twilight asks, "How does he train in Canterlot?"

Swashbuckler shakes his head, "He doesn't live in Canterlot; he lives in Fillydelphia. That's where I was from."

"Really? Then how did you and your family come to Canterlot?"

"Well…" Swashbuckler sounded, feeling a sense of heartbreak slowly consuming him.

Twilight frowned in guilt, "I'm sorry. You don't need to tell me if you don't want to."

"No, no… I can tell you. It all happened the day I got my cutie mark…" Swashbuckler says. After taking a deep breath, "I was six years old, and after two years of early practice, my parents had signed me up for a junior student fencing tournament. So for two years of practice, I nailed all my matches; up to the finals. And on my final match, my opponent and I wound up fencing out of the tournament and though a hallway."

Twilight lets out a giggle, "Really? You must've enjoyed your practice a lot."

The male nods, "But ultimately, I lost the match, being the first contestant to leave where the match was held. But contrarily, I won something better."

Twilight leaned in, "You mean…?"

Swashbuckler looks down to his marked flank, "I got my cutie mark."

"Wow! That _is_ better than what was awarded." Twilight admits proudly, "But what does your cutie mark have to do with moving to Canterlot?"

Swashbuckler shakes his head, "It's about my cutie mark, but happened during the tournament. On one of my matches before semi-finals, I've beaten an opponent, whose dad was a rival my own dad when they were young. Between my opponent and him, the dad took the defeat pretty hard…a little too hard. I had a feeling about it; because for a split second, he gave me a glare that that read 'This isn't over, boy.' But I couldn't have foreseen what would happen hours away."

Twilight felt concerned, "What happened?"

Swashbuckler nodded and took a sip of his drink to calm himself, "In the evening, my family, friends, and I were returning home from celebrating my efforts. And as soon as we came around the block, I and my parents' eyes were looking out in fear as we saw our own house being engulfed in one whole blazing ember."

Twilight softly gasps at the thought.

"And of course, the culprit was my dad's rival with a few of his relatives. I couldn't help but feel…broken…"

Twilight began to hear Swashbuckler's voice grow shaky and on the verge to break, "… I couldn't see what happened next… since my mom took me into her arms…, but she had told that my dad took up arms and challenged the culprit," He inhaled deeply, but only felt a jolt of rage, "…but he only fought dirty, leaving my dad injured. If I was open I take him out like the trash he was…!"

Twilight looks at her male counterpart in disheartened pity. But seeing him riled made her sooth, "Swashbuckler…don't blame yourself for what you couldn't do. You might've got hurt yourself. And what happened to your dad?"

"Well, the family and I were pretty lucky that he pulled through. And thankfully, my uncle, Splendid Spadroon, had received the news in Canterlot and came to Fillydelphia at once to give us a home there. Since then, we soon made the Equestria's capital a more long-term home, getting jobs at the physical studio, and me attending the princess' school."

"What happened to the ones that burn down your home?" Twilight asked.

Swashbuckler sighs, "They ran off. We've got no reports of them getting caught since that night. We could never imagine ourselves returning to Filldelphia when we know that the culprits are still around. It's also a shame for me because I haven't seen my best friends for the longest time, but at least I can keep touch with them by mail. Still miss 'em, though. However, I _do_ feel that I'm doing better now."

Twilight retorts, "I'm sorry for what happened to you, Swashbuckler. But I'm glad that you're doing much better."

Moments later, the waiter returns with a platter of meals, "'Ere we are: ze daffodil and daisy sandwich for ze lady and baked potato for ze gent."

As soon as their server left, Swashbuckler struck up another friendly matter.

"So what goes on with you, being taught by the princess' and all?"

Twilight tells Swashbuckler about all that she went through since she was a filly; her entry test into Celestia's school only to become her protégé, reforming the Princess' sister from dark control, and all up to saving the Crystal Empire from a corrupt king.

Swashbuckler whistles, "Wow…! That must be a big life for you." _'I guess I really underestimated those mares…'_

The day was almost done, but Twilight had finished her tutoring for the day. The royal guards were expected to fetch Swashbuckler. She looks to a nearby clock that read "5:00". When she looks to Swashbuckler, "It could be 20 minutes or so 'til the guards arrive, Swash." She brings out a book with a ribbon mark, "Wanna read a book with me?"

Swashbuckler looks at the book's cover and was struck by a lightning bolt of surprise when he spotted the title.

"Really? Is that… '_Brave Mark the Forest Thief'_? Wow… I haven't read that in a long time!"

Twilight raised an eyebrow and gave a predicting look in her eyes, "Really?" She asked, "So would you like to read?"

"I mean," Swashbuckler began as he regains his cool, "sure. I don't see why not."

The two ponies sat down and began to read. Although it was so long since he got in touch with the novel, Swashbuckler could tell where he and Twilight are starting at.

"Ah yeah. Brave Mark meets Strong Staff here. But Strong beats him." He tells.

Twilight gives a small laugh, "Come on; don't give things away."

"I'm surprised I still remember." Swashbuckler retorts.

**That last bit on the book and characters are based on Robin Hood and Little John. I hope you like! Do review plz! Thx. L8r! :)**


	6. Chapter 5: Better Friends Part 2

Chapter 5

Better Friends Part 2

A few days later, Swashbuckler was seen leaving the princess' campus. Instead of meeting up with his escorts to travel off to his tutoring in Ponyville, the male unicorn was off to his own home for a quick matter. He went into his room and opened up a closet, and took out two practice swords and protective vests. He looks at his equipment with a smirk, "A bit of fencing practice for the weekend won't hurt." Swashbuckler heads out to meet his escorts.

Over an hour later, Twilight was at a shelf to get a book for what to discuss next with Swashbuckler. As for the male unicorn, he found this the chance to get her into another practice. He took out one of his swords and quietly walked up until he was behind Twilight, and he points out his blade behind his tutor's head. Twilight turns around and yelps in alarm by the close sight of the wooden blade. She scowls at her male counterpart, "Swashbuckler! What are you doing? You could've hit me with that!"

"I thought we could take a break for a while." Swashbuckler retorts.

"Well, okay." Twilight submits, "But you didn't need to point your sword at me."

The male unicorn flips his weapon and grabs the blade, "Not that kind of break."

"What?" Twilight asks out of confusion, "You mean you want me to fence with you?"

"Sure, why not?" He insists.

Twilight thinks for a moment. _'I don't if I should. I mean, I'm supposed to tutor him when he's here. Of course, he's been reading with me, and the past few times it was books he'd have no interest in. But I guess I can join him.'_

Twilight faces Swashbuckler and answers, "Alright, I'll give it a try."

The male grins, "Cool!" He uses his magic to lift up the other sword and vests, "Let's go!"

The unicorns went off to the fields. Swashbuckler took one of the vests and went to Twilight.

"Here; you gotta wear this. I'll put it on you." He advises.

Twilight raises an eyebrow, "Alright…" She insists cautiously.

Swashbuckler has his tutor rise up on her hind hooves; he gets behind her and places the vest on her. Twilight had thought he'd do something to provoke her, what with Swashbuckler being a guy.

"Thanks." She says and takes a sword.

Swashbuckler positions Twilight's legs to arch, them positions himself a few feet away from her, and starts, "Okay; the first thing to do before _and_ after the duel is to salute your opponent." He raises his blade to his face, with Twilight following after.

He nods, "Good. Now I want you to advance forward by stepping forward; and while you do, do a lunge with your sword by extending your arm."

"Got it!" Twilight says. She Take a step forward and lunges her sword, but Swashbuckler acts and clashes his own weapon to block Twilight's attack.

"_That_ was called a parry."

For the next hour, Swashbuckler had tutored Twilight with his knowledge of the sword as she does for school.

For the past couple weekends, and occasionally weekdays, the two ponies had continued fencing with each other, but didn't let it get in the way of the tutoring. Additionally, Swashbuckler had continued to read with Twilight as she does with his fencing.

But very soon, Twilight had begun to realize something that involved herself and the student she tutors.

One day, Twilight was supervising Swashbuckler as he was studying an assigned novel. But soon enough, the unicorn mare began to hear her stomach grumbling loudly, which caught Swashbuckler's attention by surprise.

Twilight laughs nervously and says, "I guess we can take a lunch break for now…"

Swashbuckler lets out a chuckle himself, "Good idea."

Twilight makes her way to the door, "Come on, Swashbuckler. I heard that Sugarcube Corner is making pretzels today."

Swashbuckler look at his tutor with surprised eyes. He answered by shooting out of his chair, doing a flip over the table, and took Twilight's hoof.

"Let's go!" He cheered.

A minute later, the unicorns arrived at the sweet shop, with Swashbuckler skidding to a halt at the door.

Twilight gave an odd smirk, "You really like pretzels that much, do you?"

Swashbuckler gave a silly grin, "You could say that."

He goes off to the door and opens it up; but just as he nearly went through the doorway, "Almost forgot." He sounds and back out behind the door, "Ladies first."

"Oh!" Twilight sounds in surprise. A light blush came across her face, "Well… thank you, Swash."

She goes through the doorway with Swashbuckler going in after.

The two unicorns went into the shop and saw many a pony eating pretzels, including Twilight's friends.

"Busy day for selling pretzels." Swashbuckler guesses.

"Sure seems like it." Twilight agrees, "I'll go get some."

While his tutor goes, the male unicorn goes to her friends.

He grins and tips the brim of hat, "Hey, girls."

"Oh Swashbuckler!" Rarity says, "Nice to see you, dear. How was your studies?"

Swashbuckler sits down, "It's been good." He says.

"Wasn't Twilight with you?" Fluttershy manages to say.

He points a hoof to the counter, "Oh, she went to get some pretzels."

Twilights arrives at the front counter and was greeted by a lanky, yellow-coated earth pony.

"Hello, Twilight!" He greets, "Came to get some pretzels, right?"

"Yeah. It seems that Swashbuckler likes them a lot when I told him that you're making them, Mr. Cake."

"I bet." He says and brings out a few pretzels, but surprisingly in the shapes of hearts, "Here we are; on the house!"

"Oh, thank you, Mr. Cake, but you don't need to do that." Twilight kindly protests.

"Now, I insist." Mr. Cake assures, "A little something to make up to your boyfriend the first time he came here."

"No, really. It's…" Twilight stops in confusion, "What?"

"Gotta be off now." Mr. Cake says and returns to the kitchen.

Twilight was left at the counter, but moves out from keeping the line being held up.

The unicorn mare arrived at her friends table and sat down next to Swashbuckler and gave him a pretzel.

When he looked at the treat's shaped, the unicorn colt chuckled, "Ah, they're heart-shaped. That's pretty cool."

While Swashbuckler began to chow down, Twilight was thinking deeply at what Mr. Cake had said, _'Boyfriend? Swashbuckler? That sounds so…' _She takes a glance at the male unicorn, and grows a thought she had never imagined: thinking that the unicorn she tutors looked quite handsome. But she suddenly shakes away at her thinking. _'Nah… Swashbuckler being my boyfriend? Sound's unlikely. Even though we've been around each other for a while…'_

**Finally, I got this chapter done! And not a moment too soon; I'll be returning to community college and expecting to be a bit busier. But worry not, I'll still be around to upload chapter. And I hope you've enjoyed this. Do review, plz? Thank you. Later! :)**


	7. Chapter 6 Feelings Blossom Part 1

Chapter 6

Feelings Blossom Part 1

A few days later, in the time of the following week, Swashbuckler and Twilight had managed to spare a little time with fencing practice. As the two unicorns walked to their field of practice, Twilight had spent a few rare moments of looking out at her male counterpart

"Hmm…" She sounded, almost inaudibly as Fluttershy.

The male unicorn turned his head to his tutor, which caused her to turn her own head away, lightly blushing.

"You seem quite today, Twilight." Swashbuckler noticed, "Is something on your mind?"

Twilight turns her head to his, and answered, as if nothing was wrong, "Oh no. I'm just fine."

However, something _was_ eating at the mare's thoughts.

A few minutes later, the unicorns began to duel. Twilight indeed improved since her first day, but not too much since it was only during the weekends and occasional weekdays. Rather hearing steel blades clang as they met, wooden swords clacked with each other. Twilight made a strong lunge only to have Swashbuckler quickly parry away.

"Not fast enough, Twi." He taunts with a smirks.

Twilight answers by pretending to meet her blade with her opponent's, but quickly makes a strike to his vulnerable left side, getting him to grunt in slight pain.

"Is that fast enough?" The mare taunts back.

Swashbuckler raises a hoof, "The correct term is 'touche'."

Another round began with more wooden clacks. Parry was made after lunge, feints were made after slashes. A moment later, Twilight had begun to advance towards Swashbuckler more than she should to perform close combat. Swasbuckler had attempted to remind her to keep her distance. However…

"Ahh!" Swashbuckler cried as Twilight gasps while falling upon her opponent

…the two unicorns had tumbled over; with the unicorn colt falling flat on his back, and Twilight following, but onto his chest.

The colt groan, "Nngh… I think you've advanced a little too…"

Swashbuckler had his eyes closed, but when he opens them up, he stopped talking; for he had felt like he couldn't move or blink his eyes. The first thing he had saw, or person, was Twilight Sparkle's face, nearly touching her face by nose. For the moment, Twilight felt like she felt stunned as well.

The male unicorn felt like he was put under a spell as he gazed into Twilight's amethyst eyes, and could feel a warm sensation at his blushing cheeks, and sprouting within him.

'_By Celestia… Her majesty has quite a lovely student to teach. Wait… What did I…'_

Twilight's eyes felt locked upon Swashbuckler's rich chocolate eyes, her face grew rosy, and could feel unusually warm from within as well.

'_Oh wow…He looks so handsome…'_

She rose up to where she sits on Swashbuckler's stomach, but her eyes never left those of her opponent's.

Abruptly, the lavender unicorn shook her head fast, snapping out of her trance; and after seeing she was on Swashbuckler, her blush grew darker and gasped in alarm.

"I'm SO sorry, Swashbuckler…" She admits after leaping off the tan unicorn.

Swashbuckler stammered, still dazed a bit, "Uh… It's okay… Just an accident, that was." He scratches his head, only to feel his noggin. He looks to the grassy ground to see his hat. He got his horn to glow and lift his hat back to his head.

"I think that's enough fencing for today." He declares, feeling awkward.

Twilight nods, "Sure; best to get back to work."

A short while had passed within the library. Twilight had made her efforts to assist Swashbuckler, but it seemed that he was just fine at the moment. However, she felt that he was distancing him from the tumbling earlier.

The unicorn mare walks over to the student's side, "Hey, Swashbuckler. Do you need any help at the moment?"

Swashbuckler observed his work (he was working on elements of the Periodic Table), "Actually, I'm just fine for now. Besides, it's almost time for the guards to pick me up?"

Twilight nods, "Well, yeah. But if this has to do with me falling for you-"

"What?" Swashbuckler questioned confusingly.

The mare shakes her head, "No! I mean falling on you…sorry for that…" Twilight stammers with a light blush.

Swashbuckler grins, "Come on, it's no problem. So why don't we just spend awhile reading?"

"Well… sure, why not?" Twilight agrees happily.

The unicorns gathered with one another at a nearby couch, and opened the novel of _"Brave Mark the Forest Thief"_, and continued on from where they last left off. Each unicorn took turns reading a page while they went deep into the story. Very soon, another turn of Swashbuckler's began; he had read the beginning scene where the hero, Brave Mark, was sneaking around a corrupt prince's castle, just to see a beautiful and willing mare named Rose Heart, who had help the criminal escape the prince's dungeon the day before. When Twilight's turn started, she had read how Brave Mark's and Rose Heart's eyes met as soon as the rebel had reached the top of her balcony after climbing from below; the ponies took hooves…

Twilight gave a tiring roar, but continued on.

…she had read that the ponies exchanged their strong loves for one another, and sealed their lips in a kiss. After she had read her page, Twilight slowly fell asleep. Swashbuckler, without knowing Twilight was out and growing drowsy himself, continued on into the book… only to fall asleep with his tutor, and the two began to shift.

Half an hour had passed. The front door had swung open and Rarity had entered.

"Oh Twilight? Are you…" She was at a loss for words. She gave a small gasp and covered her mouth with her hoof, surprised by what she had saw on the couch. With her own two blue eyes, Rarity witnessed Swashbuckler and Twilight Sparkle, hooves around one another, her head to his chest, snuggled up with one another like a romantic couple.

"…My word…!" She whispers.

Twilight's ear twitched, and she cracked her sleepy eyes open slowly. She gave a soft purr. As soon as she got better sight in her eyes, she turned her head and saw Rarity standing before her, still feeling surprised.

"Rarity?" Twilight made out, "Hi… What brings you here?"

The ivory unicorn shook her head and regained her composure, "Well, I just coming in to let you know a few guards arrived to take Swashbuckler home, but I can see I was interrupting something."

"What?" Twilight yawns. She soon feels the warm embrace of the male unicorn. As soon as she looked to him and saw she had her hooves around him, she nearly cried out in shock and leapt out of his gentle hold and fell on the floor. She turn to her visiting friend, "Did you really see anything?!" She nearly shouts.

Rarity held up a hoof while shaking her head, "I'm very sorry, Twilight; I never meant to bother your time with Swashbuckler."

"It isn't what you think! I promise you!" The lavender mare explains hastily.

"It's alright, Twilight. I believe you." Rarity says sincerely.

Twilight nods, "Thank you. So Swashbuckler has to leave? Alight, thanks for letting me know, Rarity."

The white unicorn smiles, "Of course, dear. I'll be on my way now. Good-bye." After Twilight says her good-bye, Rarity leaves.

Twilight turns to Swashbuckler; she walks towards him and nudges his shoulder, whispering, "Swashbuckler, wake up. You gotta head home, now." The tan unicorn gave no answer, but only turned the other side. Twilight nudges Swashbuckler once more, but slight harder, only to no avail. The mare sighs, but doesn't give up. Another idea was thought of in her mind, an idea that made the mare feel nervous and feel knots insides her._ 'I must be out of my mind if I try this… I'll be more surprised if it works.'_

Twilight leans her head close to Swashbucklers as she closes her eyes, and lightly puckers her lips together. Twilight had done what she never did so before: she kissed a stallion on the cheek. The moment the young stallion began to sound and stretched his legs, the mare pulled back quickly. Swashbuckler gave a loud yawn was he covered his mouth with his hoof. He rubs an eye with one hoof, but opens the other eye at Twilight.

"Hey, Twilight…" He greets sleepily, "Did we just fall asleep?"

"Um…" Twilight stammers.

With his open eye, still drowsy, had noticed a faint, but still noticeable rosiness on Twilight's face, and she was looking away, staring at the floor.

"Are you feeling alright?" He asks.

Twilight couldn't tell him what she had done, "Well, somehow I woke up with a little fever. The princess' guards arrived; best for you to leave now before you catch it."

"Alright." Swashbuckler submits. He gathered all that he took and head to the door, but turns to bid "Later, Twilight. I'll be seeing you tomorrow."

The male unicorn goes to the near chariot.

"Ready to set off, Master Swashbuckler?" Asked one of the guards.

The tan unicorn nods, and the guards flew off. As he was being fled home, Swashbuckler had wrapped up his mind and thought about his tutor's behavior of today.

'_Twilight was acting… very strange today. Yeah, that tumble was awkward, but just an accident'_ He puts his hoof to his cheek, as he had felt it was unusually very warm and slightly moist; Swashbuckler had begun to think of another idea,_ 'Was she really under a fever?...Or did she? No. She couldn't have. Could she?'_

Twilight, feeling so unusual inside, was at the side of her bed in her living quarters. She was looking through the window and had seen the Pegasus guards flying off, pulling their chariot. But she paid no attention to the escorts, but only eyed Swashbuckler, who was still wrapped in his thoughts.

'_Oh my… He looks like a thinker, like me…' _

A moment later, Twilight slaps herself out of her trance.

'_What's going on with me? I never felt this way about anypony before. Why is this happening?'_

The young mare thought and thought. How was she going to cope with these new, but uncertain feelings? One conclusion came to mind.

'_Could I be…? Maybe I should ask her.'_

The light violet mare climbed down to her desk, grabbed a sheet of paper, dabbed the tip of a quill into a bottle of ink and wrote away. As soon as she was down, Twilight rolled up her letter and wrapped it with a red ribbon.

She smiles, "There. If Spike can deliver letter to Princess Celestia, then maybe he can send one to…"

Twilight's ears perked; she began to hear the footsteps of a familiar dragon. Spike was climbing up the stair, rubbing one eye, as he had grown tired after a long day of running errands.

"Hey, Spike." She greets, "You've had a long day, huh?"

The dragon, being tired, slowly nods, "You bet…" He manages to look up and eyes his basket bed, and cracks a small grin, "…and now I can meet up with my bed."

Twilight levitates her message and hands it to Spike, who felt confused when he received it.

"Do you mind? Just before hitting the hay?" She asks.

"…Sure, okay." He looks to the scroll, inhales deeply, and blows out a torrent of green fire to the message, which forms into a tail of enchanted smoke that flew out of an open window.

"So who's the letter for?" He asks curiously.

Twilight looks away nervously, but admits, "Something private, Spike."

Nighttime was upon the Crystal Empire; a kingdom up in the Frozen North, beyond the Cyrstal Mountains, where all was crystalized and glittered. Royal guards were on patrol in the streets to watch for unwanted activity, while citizens were within their homes and sleeping peacefully. In the very center of the kingdom was the crystal castle: royal abode of the Empire's two monarchs.

Princess Cadence was away in her study, levitating a quill and writing down into important documents. Just as soon as she had finished another sheet, the pink-coated alicorn leans back from exhaustion. She lightly gasps when she noticed the tail of smoke flying its way into the study from an open window. It came to the Crystal Princess' desk, and shifted back into the scrolled-up letter, landing before.

'_Now who could this be?'_ She wondered.

Cadence unwound the ribbon and rolled open her message. She scanned his violet eyes left to right as she read. And the further she read, the more fascinated the princess grew. She came to the letter's end, and when she spotted the name of her writer, Cadence felt her heart skip a beat, eyes widened, and gasped out of surprise. She was shocked so much, that she fell to the floor.

"HELLO?" Called out a unicorn stallion as he entered his living chambers. The male pony's coat was white with a mane of blue hues, and dons a cutie mark in the shape of a navy blue shield with a rose star similar to Twilight Sparkle's cutie mark, and above it were a trio of light blue five-pointed stars. He was Shining Armor; once a captain of Princess Celestia's Royal Guard, Twilight's BBBFF (Big Brother Best Friends Forever), and dear husband to Cadence. Just now he had returned from his patrol shift.

"Cadence?" He called out, but received no answer, "I'm back! Are you here?"

Shining Armor walked further into his chamber to find his significant other. He turns his head right to see a pathway, and then back straight while walking on. But his sapphire eyes shot wide and he stepped back and eyed the pathway; and at the end he had saw the rosy alicorn on the floor. The ivory unicorn was struck in alarm.

"Cadence!" He cried. The prince galloped to his fallen princess and halts by her side to aid her.

Ten minutes had passed. Shining Armor was at his wife's aid; he set her on the couch and stayed by her side, holding her hoof. When Cadence's soft groan echoed in her husband's ears and her eyes slowly budged open, Shining Armor melted with relief as he knew the princess was alright.

She manages to sit up, only to have her husband prescribe, "No… You've just woken up, Cadence; just rest for a bit."

The pink alicorn turns her head to Shining Armor, who had a small, but relieved grin.

"Aw… Hello, my sweet somepony…" She purrs, "When did you get here?"

The prince's smile grew and pecked his wife's forehead, "Just a short while ago. I was pretty scared when I saw you on the floor like you were hurt."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Shiny…" Cadence admits.

"What happened?" The husband asked.

The alicorn mare looked around the floor for something.

Shining grows confused, "Were you trying to find something?"

Cadence nods as she searches; and she spots a scroll on the floor. Shining Armor looks her way and see the paper, so he levitates it to his wife.

She smiles at her husband's act, "Thanks, darling."

The princess takes another quick look, and when she sees who it was from, her eyes widened and exploded with a scream, "_Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!_"

Cadence vocalized so loud, she would've waken up the whole empire.

After so, the princess was hoping around like a Pinkie Pie and cheered, "Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! _YES!_"

Shining Armor had cringed in pain from his wife's cry and rubbed his ear. He looks to his hoping Cadence, "Uh… Cadence… What's going on?"

"Shining Armor!" She squeals. She goes for her husband and wraps her arms around him and tried to spin around with him.

"Whoa!" Shining Armor started to laugh from his wife's sudden happiness, "Cadence! What are… you doing?"

"It happened! It finally happened!" She cheered.

Despite his confusion, the prince still laughs, "What has?"

"She finally found a special somepony, Shiny!"

"What? Who has?"

Cadence gives Shining Armor the letter, insisting, "Take a look and read."

The unicorn chuckles, "Alright, alright." He takes a look and reads aloud.

_Dear Cadence,_

_I just found myself in a problem that I never _

_came across before. For the past few weeks,_

_and by Princess Celestia's request, I've been _

_tutoring a colt from the princess's school. He's _

_at the same age as I, 16, and during my time_

_to assist him, I became good friends with this_

_student. But just recently, I began to feel very_

_differently when I'm with him. My feel like I _

_have knots in my stomach, and a face gets warm._

_I really don't know how to deal with these _

_new feelings. I figured you could give me advice._

_Hope to hear from you soon._

_Sincerely…_

Shining Armor had suddenly stopped as soon as he came across the letter's end. His feelings had grown to be confused with a hint of alarm. But he manage to speak out who wrote the letter, "'Twilight Sparkle'?"

**Now about Shining Armor's thought's about his little sister's newfound feelings… It'll never be addressed again. Until the sequel, I mean. So what'll be going on in Swashbuckler's mind? Find out in the next chapter! Do review, plz? Thx! Later! :)**


	8. Chapter 7: Feelings Blossom Part 2

Chapter 7

Feelings Blossom Part 2

Nighttime was now upon Equestria; a full moon with an endless army of stars brightened Canterlot as it slumbers. The street lamps were lit during the late night.

Other than the palace guards marching about on nighttime patrol, an adolescent unicorn was tossing and turning in his bed, struggling to sleep. Swashbuckler's chocolate brown eyes, tired, opened up. He couldn't sleep; for his new thoughts on another certain unicorn had been eating away at his mind, still. He yawns a sigh and crawls out of bed, deciding to take a step onto the roof of his abode for a breath of crisp evening air.

Swashbuckler climbs up a spiral staircase and arrives on the roof. He takes a deep breath the cool air and lets it out from his nostrils. He walks to the end and sits down to gaze out to the sleeping city. He felt the streets and buildings looked peaceful and serene enough to draw, but his thoughts still buzzed around in his pony noggin.

"Even taking a breath of fresh air looking at the town can't clear my mind. Must I knock myself out with a coconut?"

"Difficult to acquire such a fruit within castle walls." Sounded a soft voice from above.

Swashbuckler was struck with surprise; he turns around and looks up to see somepony lowering down to land. The young unicorn had quickly recognized his visitor, just by her coat being nighttime blue, long horn and wings, her long mane and tail flowing blue with tiny stars, and her cutie mark being a crescent moon in the black night. She lands on the roof's floor and walks forward.

"Princess Luna…!" Swashbuckler exclaims under his breath. He quickly bows as the evening princess approaches him.

"A pony such as thyself should be resting for the day ahead." The alicorn tells, "But it seems that thou art awake for another reason. A matter ye hath just encountered."

The adolescent unicorn was at a loss for words, feeling staggered by the fact Princess Celestia's younger sister had noticed how troubled he feels. He looks away, to the ground, and thinks up what to say, an excuse.

He smiles at Luna "With all due respect, your highness, nothing isn't really wrong."

The younger princess raises an eyebrow, "Is that so?"

Swashbuckler nods, hoping her highness will believe him.

"Thou may not represent the Element of Honesty, but I ask of you not to lie." Luna advises, but assures, "However, do not fear that I interrogate thee, but I only wish to help as a friend."

The tan unicorn felt like he wasn't going to get the princess to leave, so he gives a sigh and submits.

"You know what happened, weeks ago, when I was confronted by you sister and my parents?" He starts.

Luna nods, "I believe what had happen is that Princess Celestia had exposed, to your mother and father, that you've been failing thy classes, which temporarily costs your position in your fencing class, and being sent to Ponyville, daily, to be tutored under my sister's personal student, Twilight Sparkle."

The eyes of Swashbuckler were widened by the princess' guess.

"Am I spot on?" She asks.

"Uh…Yeah- I mean… Yes, you are, your majesty."

"Proceed." She insists.

Swashbuckler grew nervous, "Well… in the past few weeks…"

"Yes?" Luna leans her head forward.

"I began to be friends with Twilight…"

"Mmm-hmm?" The princess sounds, leaning in more.

"…and just recently…"

"Go on…" She continues.

The unicorn breathes in and exhales, "…I began to feel different about her. I even can't get her out of my mind. This may sound ridiculous, but…maybe I could be…" He feels his lips grow dry, but licks them quickly and reveals, "…in love with Twilight?"

Princess Luna gasps lightly, but tries not to show how surprised she is, "I speak the truth, young stallion; I have never endured this matter. But what advice I _can_ offer is that if you are so infatuated, you mustn't hold the feelings back."

"But how can I tell her?" Swashbuckler questions, "I never went through something like this."

Luna thinks for a moment and smiles at her new idea, "Dost thou know of the event that arrives within two weeks?"

"You mean the Grand Galloping Gala?" Swashbuckler guessed and nods, "Well, yes, and that it'll be a masquerade theme; masks 'n costumes. But I can't get in there. Must cost a fortune for one ticket for all I know." Realizing he was speaking out of term, especially in front of the princess, the unicorn lowers his head in embarrassment, "Excuse me, your highness."

Luna shakes her head, seeing the troubled one's talk as no problem, "Think nothing of it, Young Swashbuckler. I can help you arrange your plan to reveal thy feelings."

Swashbuckler grew excited, "You can?" But he grew confused, "How?"

The princess took flight and soared off to her chambers. She had returned upon Swashbuckler's roof; and her horn glowed, levitating, from her wings, something that showed a gold shimmer. The young unicorn gasps.

"Is that a…?"

"It is." Luna admits, "A ticket to the Grand Galloping Gala." She levitates the ticket to Swashbuckler and lands it upon his open hoof.

Swashbuckler had felt a mighty urge of gratefulness for the princess' generosity. So he bows down, "Princess Luna… this is… thank you so much, your majesty!"

The princess of the night nods and grins, "Most welcome, you are, Swashbuckler. Now I must be off; my duties as Princess of the Night are still about."

"Yes, your highness."

Luna spreads his wings, "Good night, young pony of the sword; may your plans be successful."

Before the princess could leap off…

"Wait!" Swashbuckler exclaims.

Luna stops to listen, "Proceed."

The tan unicorn, "Why, if your sister rules Equestria, is she not called 'Queen' instead of 'Princess'?"

Luna sighs and rolls her dark aqua eyes, "Do ready yourself. You have much to do, I'm sure." She leaps off and flies away.

Swashbuckler returns to his room. He tries to think of how to perform a plan, but at the same time, thought of his tutor fogged his thinking. And yet, he smiled at the interfering thoughts.

'_How can I make this work? I could ask Princess Celestia to take break from tutoring, yet I can't imagine why she would, what with me ditching my work for the longest time. Perhaps… I can work my ideas within tutoring! Yeah! Yeah… there's no denying it now; if I'm actually bent on pulling this off…'_

He settles into his bed and covers up.

'…_then I must be falling for Twilight Sparkle. It actually feels… sweet.'_

Swashbuckler retires away into sleep. He'll need all the energy he can get to fulfill his plan.

**It's so: Swashbuckler now sees that he's in love with Twilight, who's the brains to his brawn. How's he going to pull off his plan to be Twilight's special somepony? We'll find out soon enough! Do review, plz! (than just saying "PLZ CONTNUE") Thx! Later! :)**


	9. Chapter 8: Commence Plan Part 1

Chapter 8

Commence Plan: Win the Heart of Twilight Sparkle Part 1

The eve of the Grand Galloping Gala was bound to draw near at speed Rainbow Dash could rival. As for Swashbuckler, he felt his heart grow determined to put his plans into action at once, which was what he did. Before he could go to his escort to Ponyville, the tan unicorn trots to his house after school, for he had something to bring into town, and leaves with a loaded black bag.

By the time the Pegasus guards landed in Ponyville's streets, Swashbuckler did not make his way to the library. Instead, the student trotted to a lacey, towering bulding.

He looks up to the place, "Must be Carousel Boutique." He assumes and enters.

The front door struck a bell and Rarity arrives, greeting, "Welcome to Carousel Boutique: where every garment is chic, unique, and magnifique!" When the ivory unicorn noticed Swashbuckler, she grew confused, "Swashbuckler? Well, hello. But what brings you here? Isn't Twilight expecting you at the library?"

The male unicorn tips the brim of his hat, "Rarity." He greets. He then goes to a nearby window and sees if anypony, particularly Twilight or Spike, was following him; and he knew either one was going to be out to fetch the student. He returns to the boutique's manager.

"Sorry if I'm showing up at the wrong time, Rarity. I don't have much time, but let me ask you this: are you and your friends going to Gala? Don't mean to pry."

Rarity smiles, "Most definitely! And with being masquerade themed will surely be splendid!" She notices the bag on Swashbuckler's back, "What's in that bag, you carry?"

The tan unicorn goes to a nearby platform, and sets down his bag, where he pulls out an 18th century suit; the coat was in a crimson shade, the vest was tan, slightly darker than his natural coat. The whole suit looked seemed slightly worn. As for Rarity, she felt surprised, "Oh my!"

"I plan to wear this at the Grand Galloping Gala myself. And I figured you could spruce if up a notch." Swashbuckler explains.

"If I may?" Rarity asks, pointing to the suite. Swashbuckler nods. The unicorn mare observes the aged suit, "Mmm-hmm… Yes… Right…"

Just as Swashbuckler predicted, Spike was off to find him and bring him to tutoring. He stood in the street, thinking where the young stallion could be.

'_Okay… I've checked Sugar Cube Corner and he wasn't there, same with several restaurants… But that's pretty much where Swashbuckler and Twilight had been going to since day 1.'_

An idea came into the baby dragon's mind, "Maybe the others ponies know where he could be…" He runs off.

After a couple minutes of examining the suite, Rarity faced Swashbuckler, "Darling…"

Swashbuckler grew worried when Rarity was looking into his face. "Sprucing up this suit will be nothing I cannot handle. I'll make it look fabulous!"

Swashbuckler grins ecstatically, "Awesome! Thank, Rarity! Twilight's gonna be sto… I mean… thanks."

Rarity had heard the male, "What about Twilight?" She questions.

The tan unicorn sighs, seeing no way to hide the truth. So he tells his story about his chat with Princess Luna and growing infatuated for Twilight. After hearing so, Rarity felt shocked mixed with joy for her brainy friend.

"Good heavens!" She exclaims, "_This_ changes everything! Worry not, Swashbuckler, I'll have your ensemble completed in no time! Not only will it look glamorous, but I shall charge you no bits for the job!"

The male unicorn had felt his jaw drop and his mouth hang open. Swashbuckler was stunned; speechless. With her hoof, Rarity closes her client's mouth from under the chin, and he snapped out of his stunned trance, "Rarity… That… that's too much!"

Spike gained sight of Rarity's boutique and approached the front door. But before he entered, the tiny dragon looked into the reflection of the door's lower doorknob, checking the spines on his head, and wanted to look handsome for Rarity, who the dragon is head over heels for. Seeing that he looked fine within the small reflection, Spike grins and entered the shop. As the bell rang, the two unicorns looked and saw the baby dragon approaching the tan pony.

"Swashbuckler, what are you doing here? Twilight's been waiting too long." Spike reminds.

The unicorn colt looks to the mare, who whispers, "Should we let him know about your plan, darling?"

Overhearing the whisper, Spike grew confused and scratched his scaly head, "What plan?"

Swashbuckler nods to Rarity's suggestion and faces Spike, "Would you believe me if I told you that got feelings for she, who sent you to find me?"

What the colt asked had mad Spike all the more confused, "I have no idea what you just said." He admits.

Swashbucklers chuckles and reveals, "I feel that Twilight is to be my special somepony, Spike!"

The green eyes of the tiny dragon widened, "You mean?"

"Mmm-hmm!" the colt nods.

Spike smiled and took Swashbuckler's right hoof and shook, "Swashbuckler! I can't this is happening! We gotta tell Twilight!" He says and heads out the door.

Swashbucklers grew alarmed, so with his magic he stopped the baby dragon in his tracks and brought him back into the boutique.

"Sorry about that, Spike." The tan colt says as he releases the dragon, "I want to tell he myself. So do you mind keeping a secret?"

Spike winks, "You got it! Twilight won't hear anything from me; my lips are gonna be locked up tight."

As soon as he follows Spike out the door, Swashbuckler looks back at the ivory unicorn, "Thank again, Rarity."

The unicorn mare puts a hoof on her client's back, "You're quite welcome." Her face grew a scowl, "However…"

Swashbucklers frowns, "What's wrong?"

"The job on your ensemble will only be of no charge on one condition…" She warns.

"Go on."

Rarity pokes the colt's torso, while advising, "I expect you to treat Twilight to a divine evening at the Gala."

Swashbuckler nods firmly.

"Treat her like a lady, be courteous towards her a like a gentlecolt should, and if a cake should ever fall upon you two, take the fall for her."

Swashbuckler nods again, but grows confused by Rarity's third piece of advice, "When will a cake fall during the Gala?"

Rarity looks to the floor and plainly says, "It's a long story…"

The tan unicorn nods, leaving it at that.

Twilight was at the center table, checking a book, but her mind was more focused on a certain swordfighter…

The lavender unicorn sighs, _'Where could he be? He couldn't just keep me waiting. And for some reason… I want to see him. I hope Cadence answers me soon…'_

Twilights hears the front door creak open, turns to it, and see Spike and the unicorn she tutors. She walks over, "Hey, Swashbuckler. You were a bit late."

The male unicorn nods, "Yeah, sorry. I had a… private matter to take care of. You missed me?"

Twilight light blushes at her question, "Well… Let's just start off with going over history."

Swashbuckler nods, "Sure."

A few hours had passed; and with his tutoring done for the day, Swashbuckler would be returning to Canterlot. However, much like when he arrived in Ponyville that day, the tan unicorn made his way to some place to commence his plan. This place, in question was Sugarcube Corner.

Swashbuckler went into the shop, he looks out and sees a familiar lanky stallion: the pony he wanted to see. He grin and trots over to the counter.

"Well, Swashbuckler!" Mr. Cake greeted excitedly, "What can I get ya?"

"Good afternoon, Mr. Cake." The tan pony greets as he tips his brim, "I need to ask for a favor."

"Oh really? What is it?" Mr. Cake asks curiously.

"I'm panning something for somepony, and I ask permission to borrow some equipement, please?" The young unicorn explains.

The yellow stallion gave a quick thought, and gives his answer, "Well… I don't see why not. Okay, then! Come into the kitchen and we'll get you started."

Swashbuckler grins, "Great! Thank you, Mr. Cake."

The tan unicorn arrives back in Canterlot slightly later than normal. Upon his back were his saddle bags, one of which carried bake ware from the Cakes' shop: two medium-sized heart-shaped cake pans, tiny bottles of red food coloring and heart-shaped sprinkles, and a filling bag with several tips, each with different designs. As soon as the young stallion entered his home, his parents had taken notice of their son's load.

Swashbuckler went into the kitchen and set the saddle bag of bake ware on the table.

Rough Cutlass arrived and went to his son, "Hello, lad. What all be that?" He asks as he eyes the saddle bag on the table.

The son smiled, "If you really want to know…"

Swashbuckler brought his parents to the den room, and revealed his story from being encountered by Princess Luna and being given a ticket to the Grand Galloping Gala, and commencing his plans of romance, who it was for, and all everything in between. And by the time the young unicorn finished, he looks to his mother and father; both of their faces were wide-eyed in surprise, stunned, and speechless. Swashbuckler raised an eyebrow at his parents' silence.

He waves his hoof around their eyes, "Mom? Dad? Hello?"

The unicorn parent escaped from their trance. Rough Cutlass clears his throat, "Sorry, Swashbuckler. Let me see… You have been given a ticket to the Grand Galloping Gala by the younger sister of our ruler. Aye?"

"Yeah." Swashbuckler affirms.

Espada Ropera leans in, "And you're having one of your suits being finely tailored and preparing a cake?"

"You got it, Mom." The son nods.

Rough leans in with his wife, "And you're going through all this trouble, just for the mare that tutors you, and studies under Princess Celestia herself?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

Espada and Rough look at each other and back to their son. The wife states, "That's a very big feat for you to do, Swashbuckler."

The tan unicorn nods, "You're right, Mom. It is."

And then Rough Cutlass added, "Not just a big feat, Espada, dear…" A warm smile grew on his muzzle, "…it's the most self-sacrificing deed our son had ever committed!"

Espada grins along, "Yes, it is."

Swashbuckler grins at last, with his muzzle growing a light shade of pink, "Thanks…"

"So when can we start making your special somepony her cake?" Espada asks.

"Not until I think of a good design." Swashbuckler says.

The young unicorn could feel his confidence rise as he knows his folks are behind him. He felt like nothing could go wrong.

**Not much to say. But in the next chapter, Swashbuckler's plan will begin! Do review, plz? Thx! Later! :) **


End file.
